


异乡人和他的巧克力涂层脆脆鲨

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “这个季节的黑布林很好吃，你不要错过哦！”巴奇把双手围成喇叭形状放在嘴边，冲她喊了一句。“好的！”她把脑袋探出车窗回他，“再见啦！！！”





	异乡人和他的巧克力涂层脆脆鲨

**Author's Note:**

> Cp:盾冬
> 
> 分级：PG/13
> 
> 本故事发生时间为内战剧情发生内战当天

乔伊随手从货架上拿了盒脆脆鲨递给收银员。

现在是凌晨四点四十七分，布加勒斯特人民仍然在休养生息的时间。

当然，乔伊不包括在内——她只是个可怜巴巴的游客，一个不会说当地语言，甚至英语也很拙劣的，没有人接机的游客。

“你出了机场，坐三站大巴下车，然后东走大约一百米，那有家24小时便利店，对面是个小公园的那家。”朋友在电话的另一端笑得很大声，“等早上六点我起床了之后再去接你”

“嘿！你就不能来接机吗？”她用肩膀支着手机，好让它可以贴在脸上，“我们十二年的情谊比不过你一小时的睡眠！”

“到时候见！”朋友毫不犹豫地挂了电话。

“额，给你，谢谢？”她不确定的从钱包里抽出一张纸币，等待一直没有吭声，缩在角落的收银员找钱。

“你是俄国人？”对方抬起头打量她，灰绿色的眼珠在她的黄皮肤上停留了一会儿。

“哦，是的，对，我是俄裔华人”，乔伊吓了一跳，她鼓着腮帮子，有点沮丧的问对方，“我的英语就这么差？我觉得其实还好？”

收银员抬起了头，是张标准的娃娃脸，却又混合着苍老的气息，他抿着嘴巴，露出一种很宽容的笑：“没有，以我的角度来说，相当标准。”

乔伊抱着自己的运动背包坐在公园长椅上，她漫不经心地撕开一只脆脆鲨的包装，啃上一大口。

现在是五点整，太阳开始升起来了。

便利店里的收银员好像刚换了班，他拿着一盒草莓口味的脆脆鲨，冲乔伊走来。

他用那对湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛看着乔伊，她想起来自己曾经在书上看到的句子：太阳初升时，每一颗植物上的露水都蒸发，升腾起来，细密的水蒸气在空中起舞，结合，织出薄薄的雾——

“打扰一下？”收银员有点不好意思地在她面前挥了挥右手，“这盒脆脆鲨是草莓味的，你刚才拿的巧克力味，”他局促地向乔伊笑了一下，“是整个仓库的最后一盒了，你介意，嗯，和我换一下吗？”

“只要你不在乎我已经吃上一个了的话。”乔伊笑了，她举起了那只还剩下小半条的脆脆鲨摇了几下。

“谢谢，”他把那盒没开封的脆脆鲨递给乔伊。

乔伊没立刻接，她在公园长椅上向右挪了挪，空出了一个位置。

“鉴于你向我发出了一个请求，”她接过脆脆鲨，把它放到了长椅中间，“那我也有一个请求，就是请你陪我坐上一个小时，等我的朋友来接我，你觉得怎么样？” 

收银员思考了一会儿，然后点了点头，他速度很慢地坐了下去。

“所以，收银员先生，”乔伊笑着说，“接下来的一小时，我该怎样称呼你呢？”

突如其来的发问让男人一下子缩回了要去拿脆脆鲨的手。

“嗯，”他瘪了下嘴巴，“你可以叫我巴奇。”

“好名字，”乔伊笑了，她把脆脆鲨递给巴奇，“所以巴奇，你作为俄国人，是怎么下定决心定居在罗马尼亚的呢？”

“很长的故事，”巴奇改用俄语和她交流，“但也不算定居，我在这里刚呆了一年。”

“你看，我们有两大盒脆脆鲨，”乔伊把运动背包放到了座椅旁边，她弯腰拉开背包拉链，“还有我友情提供的两盒牛奶。”

“好主意，”巴奇也笑了。

巴奇心惊胆战地注视着不堪重负，吱吱叫着的地板。

“哦，孩子，别管那些。”

房东是个胖乎乎的老太太，她看起来有七八十岁了，银发整整齐齐的盘在一起，腰间围着一条小碎花围裙。

或许地球上的每个奶奶都有条这样的围裙，巴奇的思维到处发散，它们会散发出巧克力曲奇，苹果派，和热牛奶的甜香味，它们能装下好大一把糖果和其他的小零食，还装着一大串钥匙，走路时会碰撞着发出哗啦啦的欢快声音。

啊，他突然想起自己的小妹妹蕾贝卡，要是她还活着，现在也该是个奶奶或者外婆啦，她会像当年的妈妈那样，在庆祝节日的时候，烤上一只胖胖的火鸡，端上餐桌，再把鸡腿分给她的外孙和外孙女吗？

“——给，这是这间屋子的钥匙，”老太太的声音把他从胡思乱想中唤醒，“你准备先在这住上三个月对吗？”

“是的，谢谢您，”他温和地接过钥匙，并拉开斜挎小包的拉链，把一小沓钱递给了对面的老人。

“哦，亲爱的，太多了”，老太太只抽出了大概三分之一的钱，把它们放进围裙的口袋里，拍了两下，“这些足够了。”她把剩下的钱有些蛮横地塞回了巴奇的包里。

“你脸的轮廓有一点像我外孙，”房东转身从橱柜里拿出水壶，灌上自来水，“他名字叫塞巴斯蒂安，我已经有好多年没有见过他啦。”

“他妈妈很早就带他改嫁，”老人家把水壶放到煤气炉子上，她的语气中充满了怀念，“那孩子性格又软又倔，也不知道在外面有没有受苦。”煤气的火舌舔舐着壶底，时不时发出一点小小的爆裂声。

“还好现在看到你，就像看到他来探望我啦！”

她又开始四处寻找掸子，顺便指挥着他注意房间的各个角落，“你看，这个位置，你可以买一张舒服的床垫，家居市场距离这里只有十分钟脚程。”她开始帮他掸灰，“还有这个小冰箱，还很好用，也省电，你可以买一些牛奶冰在里面。”

水壶发出细微的呜呜声。

“别管那些，”她摆摆手，“还要再烧一会儿，细菌才会全都都杀死呢。”

“布加勒斯特这里物价还好，”她又想了一会，“现在是黑布林上市的季节啦，一定要买上几个尝尝。”

水壶尖叫的气音越来越大，像在唱一首高频又毫无调子的歌剧。

“水开啦，”她亲亲热热地把掸子往他的左手里塞，“大热天还带什么手套，真是的。”

“额，”巴奇手忙脚乱地接住，“太太，谢谢您？”

“楼下的约翰先生开了间便利店，”老太太专心致志地把热水倒进凉水杯，“好像在招夜间收银员，有空你可以去问问。”

“好啦，”她用袖子擦了把额头上的汗，“还挺干净，我走啦。”

她站在门口，有点不放心似的又回身看了两眼。

“哦，对了。”她从围裙的前兜里掏出一条小零食递给他，“我最近特别喜欢吃这个，你也尝尝。”

巴奇接过来，是一条巧克力涂层的脆脆鲨。

“太太，真的是太感谢您了，”巴奇感觉自己的脸颊在燃烧，太久不向人道谢，现如今说出来居然还要做上很大的心理建设，“嗯，有什么我能帮您的吗？”

老太太的眼睛发出亮光，她拽住了他的手肘。

“那就来陪我这个老太婆吃顿晚饭！”

“然后呢？”乔伊吸溜了一大口牛奶，“老人现在身体怎么样？还康健吗？”

“还好”巴奇嚼着脆脆鲨，口齿不清的回她，“前几个月她发作了一次肠胃炎，吓死我了，大半夜的连便利店门都没锁就跑去背着她找医院，还好店里没有丢东西，约翰先生也没有扣我工资。” 

“你就是布坎南.罗杰斯？”约翰先生坐在摇椅上，双手拿着报纸，目光从老花镜边缘上方探出来，仔细地打量他。

“是的，”巴奇在这样锐利的目光下感到无所适从，同时他在心里对史蒂夫.罗杰斯默默地说了句对不起，他还不太想使用自己的真名，所以在打定主意把姓氏改成罗杰斯之后，他感到自己的胸膛里涨满了勇气。

“你看起来很疲惫的样子”，约翰先生有点怀疑，“夜班可是每晚十二点到早上五点哦。”

“我行的，”巴奇把嘴巴抿成细细的一条线，“我可以白天再回家睡觉。”

“好吧，”约翰先生放下报纸，“看在你房东的情面上，你被录取啦。”

“谢谢您！”巴奇有点惊喜，接着他有点窘迫地低下头，询问自己的新老板，“那么我的工资，嗯，可以日结吗？”

“走时薪怎么样？”约翰先生开始寻找纸和笔，“我是个苛刻的老板哦，时薪的话，一小时十二美金怎么样？”

“哦不不不不用这么多，”巴奇有点结巴，“谢谢您的好意，十美金就好啦，这里的物价也不算很高。”

“还好，”约翰先生推了下眼镜，把合同推给他，食指在右下角点了两下“在这里签名。”

在巴奇签名的时候，他从柜台里拿出一条脆脆鲨，“你喜欢吃这个吗？”

“还好，”巴奇蛮惊讶的，“房东太太昨天也有送我这个。”

“什么！你这小子！”约翰先生的脸有点红，“那可是我送给她的！居然被你吃到了！”

巴奇觉得有点好笑，他记得自己还小的时候，爸爸在情人节那天给妈妈买了巧克力，结果被馋嘴的自己吃掉了一大半，爸爸怒气冲冲地绕餐桌追了他好几圈，妈妈在旁边笑得不行，给他们准备好了果汁，还有特意做的巧克力酱华夫饼。他端着盘子兴冲冲的往史蒂夫家跑，结果那天史蒂夫哮喘发作，莎拉太太不敢让他吃甜食，他只好坐在史蒂夫床边，一边大口嚼，一边绞尽脑汁给史蒂夫描述味道。

“很好吃的，”他笑着响应老人，“我想，您下次可以试着在晚饭时间带着这些小零食去探望她。”

“说不定还可以和她共享晚餐哦，”他像个情场老手那样眨了下右眼，“房东太太的炖菜真的很一绝。”

“所以你的夜班怎么样？”乔伊低头看了眼手表：五点四十，还早的很呢。

“我记得我过去追的电视剧里，便利店的夜班都超级惊险刺激。”她做了个鬼脸。

“哪有，”巴奇配合她摆出了一个凶巴巴的表情，“我一看就很厉害，小混混们都不敢来找麻烦。”

“但是也遇到过有趣的人啦，”巴奇打量着空荡荡的巧克力味和全新的草莓味盒子， “我一个大男人吃草莓味会不会看起来很娘？”

“肯定不会，”乔伊大声地笑了起来，“偶尔也试试新口味嘛！”

那是巴奇上夜班的第一百九十二天，一个金发蓝眼的年轻人红着眼眶走进来。

他吓了一跳，默不作声地看着那人挑拣啤酒。

“你一直盯着我干吗！”年轻人凶巴巴的回头看他，“没见过被分手的人吗！”他眼眶红的更厉害了，“我明明什么都没有做错，为什么就要被戴绿帽！”

巴奇看着他张牙舞爪，像只虚张声势的小猫。

年轻人结账之后，坐在便利店对面的公园长椅上一边哭，一边喝啤酒。

外面的天气很冷，年轻人只穿了件很薄的单衣，巴奇看着他，想起了几十年前打架后缩在角落里的史蒂夫。

他一下子就心软了，推开便利店门走了出去，“你要不要进屋里来啊？”

“别管我！”年轻人带着哭腔冲他大吼，“就让我一个人在这冰天雪地中流泪！！！”

“你要是现在进来，”巴奇被冷风一吹，冻的打了个哆嗦，“我就请你吃脆脆鲨。”

“那是什么小孩子才爱的东西！我才不进去！”年轻人吸着鼻涕，咕嘟咕嘟地又灌下了一大口酒。

……

“所以，你看到你男朋友和一个不知名女生在逛街？”巴奇心痛地把脆脆鲨掰给他一半。

“对啊！”年轻人，不，盖文，怒吼，“詹姆斯那家伙！太风流了！说什么自己不是同性恋！只是恰巧爱上这个性别的我！都是假的！”

巴奇啃脆脆鲨的动作一滞，斜眼看他，“然后你的詹姆斯怎么和你解释的？”

“才不是我的！”盖文带着醉鬼特有的哭腔回他，“我直接把电话关机去酒吧了！干！让他去泡妹吧！我只是他可有可无的人！”

“嗯……”巴奇思考了一会儿，“我以前也有个男友啦，叫史蒂夫。”

“姓名里有S这个字母的人都不是好东西！！！”盖文继续怒吼。

“史蒂夫一直对我很好啦，我小时候比他强壮一些，”巴奇皱起眉头，“就总会为他和别人打架，然后他会给我出谋划策，比如怎么打人更疼，哪种技巧更好这样，后来我就变成我们街的孩子王了。”

“名字里有S的人果然都是一肚子坏水！！！”盖文举着啤酒瓶子，又大嚎了一声。

“好啦好啦你安静一点，”巴奇沮丧的耷拉下眉毛，“后来就，我出了车祸，还失忆了。”

“经典桥段！”盖文又开了一瓶啤酒。

“你还要不要听完！”巴奇喊了回去，然后很没底气的继续编，“我失忆之后被传销组织捡走，什么都不知道的干了七八年坏事。”他的声音越来越小，“而史蒂夫在我失踪之后一直没放弃，还做了一名刑警……”

“我就，诶呀，”巴奇有点烦躁，他隔着塑料薄膜，把手里没吃完的脆脆鲨捏的粉碎，“我最开始没想起来他，还和他打了一架，但是他记得我，一直没下狠手，反倒是我，唉。”

“那有什么！”盖文把目光集中到了那半个脆脆鲨上，“詹姆斯是我小学同学，最好的那种！！！”他疯狂强调，然后我们本来约好要一起上同一所初中！同一所高中！同一所大学！”他疯狂的摇晃着自己的头，“结果他居然没有告诉我就举家搬走！大学之后再见居然还摆出超级无辜的样子说自己没有错！！！”

“我的才更让人难过吧！”巴奇开始在奇怪的地方生出胜负心，“我的史蒂夫当时大声喊我真名，把我弄的脑子很乱，回去之后问那群坏人，反而遭了一顿毒打，”他闷闷不乐地开始蹂躏下一条脆脆鲨，“之后更混乱的我，第二次重逢里又把他打了一顿。”

“唉，我好烦，我现在一边觉得对不起他，疯狂躲起来，一边又好想见到他，希望他早点找到我……”巴奇的声音越来越弱。

“你完全一点错都没有诶！！！”盖文试图用没拿酒瓶的那只手搂他脖子，“你就勇敢一点！！！”

“我才不勇敢，史蒂夫才是最勇敢的那个，”巴奇嘟囔着，“说起勇敢，有种你现在打开你的手机。”

“不，不用开机了，”一个棕发男子黑着脸推开了便利店的门，“他手机里有定位仪。”

“额，您就是他的那位，詹姆斯？”巴奇被另一个詹姆斯注视着，感觉自己马上就要在他的怒火中越缩越小。

“你为什么和其他女人一起逛街！！！”盖文巨不配合地在詹姆斯怀里扭来扭去，“你根本不爱我！”

“我哪有不爱你！”詹姆斯一边发火一边委屈，巴奇注意到他比盖文要矮上一些。

“那是我的亲表妹！我姑姑的女儿！今天来探亲的！！！老爸老妈派我去接机！”

“你又没告诉我！”

“我都没看见你！你还不如直接冲上来！”

“你当年小学对我不辞而别！”

“扯屁！我当时把情书写在纸巾上要你等我！你站在那里哇哇大哭！把我的赤诚心意用来擤鼻涕！”

盖文还要嚷嚷些什么，詹姆斯很不耐烦的压住醉鬼的后脑勺，凶残的亲了上去。

……

“那我们走啦！”醉鬼盖文兴高采烈地牵着詹姆斯的手，“感谢你的脆脆鲨！”

詹姆斯白了盖文一眼，“不要和醉鬼计较，”他从兜里掏出十美元，“我看到盖文捏坏的零食了，给你，不然你要被老板扣工资吧。”

“没有没有，”巴奇笑着摆了摆手，“我还觉得很开心呢。”

“拿着吧，”詹姆斯把钱扔到柜台上，扛着盖文走了。

醉鬼一走，便利店的安静便越发显的死寂和凄凉。

巴奇坐在柜台后边，他低头把脸埋进双臂里，感觉自己有一点羡慕盖文。

史蒂夫，当你不那么忙，不那么急着拯救世界，有一点点时间的时候。

你愿意来找找我吗？”

“超过分诶！”乔伊为他打抱不平，“这人怎么还不来找你！”

草莓味的脆脆鲨也快吃完了，巴奇拿起盒子里的倒数第二个。

“我觉得我再等等，他就找到我了。”

乔伊的电话铃声响起，她点下通话键。

“喂，宝贝，我已经开上车啦，等着我！”

“啊真是的。”乔伊无奈的回她，“你也不用开那么快，注意一点交通安全啊。”

她放下电话，巴奇把最后一个脆脆鲨递给她，“你的朋友要来了？”

“是啊，我朋友娜塔莎真的巨随性，神经也大条。”乔伊笑的超级无奈，她撕开包装袋，“但人又超级仗义正直，所以我超爱她的。” 

巴奇愣了一下。

“怎么了？”

“没有，”巴奇笑了一下，“我也有个朋友也叫娜塔莎，一时间听到，感觉好怀念。”

娜塔莎风风火火把自己的小破车开到他们的长椅面前，她放下一侧车窗。

“嘿！乔伊！”她笑得非常爽朗，“我是不是超准时！有没有更爱我！”

“嘿，便利店小帅哥！”她冲巴奇点了下头，“早晨好！”

巴奇冲她回笑了一下。

“那么我们走啦！”乔伊把运动背包扔进小车的后备厢，她打开副驾驶的车门，回头看巴奇，“需要我们载你一程吗？”

“不用啦，”巴奇冲她挥挥左手，“祝你在罗马尼亚玩的开心。”

娜塔莎发动了车子。

“这个季节的黑布林很好吃，你不要错过哦！”巴奇把双手围成喇叭形状围在嘴边，冲她喊了一句。

“好的！”她把脑袋探出车窗回他，“再见啦！！！”

距离用着布坎南.罗杰斯这个假名的巴奇买到李子，还有七个半小时。

距离史蒂夫.罗杰斯找到联合国爆炸案的嫌疑人冬日战士，还有八个小时。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Bucky的一生不一定总是遇到坏人呀
> 
> 2.当我看到他对卖水果的小贩微笑时，我就觉得这是个民风淳朴的美好城市。
> 
> 3.请给我kudos和评论！超级感谢！！！


End file.
